


Toys'r'us

by Nola_1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: You might see the title and think, 'oo, toys, kinky'...and if so, you'd be super wrong.This is literally about the toy store...my mind is a strange place. I think subconsciously this is me paying homage to and mourning the recent downfall of the chain...like I said, a really strange place.Canon-ish - Beca and Chloe are in college and live in the Bella house. There's no Jesse, though.Little, fun, friends to lovers one shot, based in a toy store, so there we go...





	Toys'r'us

“Becs?

...Beca??

...REBECCA MITCHELL!!”

The girl in question remained absolutely oblivious, hunched over her Macbook with her noise cancelling headphones on. Her new obsession with The XX was giving her endless mix inspiration.

A hand on her shoulder finally tore her out of her own little world and she involuntarily jumped at the contact; ripping her headphones off and looking up into crystal blue eyes. “Chlo, hey,” Beca greeted with a smile before noting the slightly exasperated look on her best friend’s face. She grimaced, “I was ignoring you again?”

Chloe hummed the affirmative, her gaze softening, “You haven’t left the house since yesterday. You’re coming out with me right now.”

Beca screwed her face up, glancing at her laptop on the kitchen countertop and then back up at the older girl who was stood at her side, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, daring Beca to challenge her.

Beca knew she had no other choice but to comply, but she could wind Chloe up a bit in the process, “...but I don’t wannnaaaa,” she whined, mouth morphing into a pout even as she was shutting down her laptop and lifting her headphones from around her neck.

“Tough luck, missy. Get that cute butt up Mitchell, now!” Chloe’s voice was stern but her mouth was turned up in a smirk as Beca dutifully stood up and made over to the stairs, yelping as Chloe slapped her butt playfully.

“Look, don’t touch, Beale!” The older girl’s laughter followed Beca up the stairs as she went to her room to get ready.

Ten minutes later they were in Chloe’s car and Beca realised she had no idea where she was being taken.

“Dare I even ask where we’re going?”

Beca side-eyed Chloe, who simply grinned, eyes crinkling behind her Ray-Bans trained forward as she drove, “Chlo?” Beca asked again after a few moments of silence, concern growing.

“Keep an open mind,” Chloe replied cryptically, and Beca’s concern grew exponentially.

Chloe followed up by locking all of the car doors. Beca barked out a laugh, “Are you taking me into the woods to murder me?”

Chloe turned to Beca briefly, biting her bottom lip, “You’ll probably wish I was when you find out the truth.”

“Dude! Just tell me, it can’t be that...fuck off,” Beca trailed off as realisation hit her as they pulled into the parking lot of the imposing superstore.

Beca started pulling at the locked door, exaggerated horror masking her features, “No Chloe, let me out. I’ll stop, drop and roll...please don’t make me go in there!”

Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes as she pulled into a parking space, “I wonder if I could have got away with a parent and child space with you in the car with me,” she mused, ignoring Beca’s complaints.

“You’re such a jerk,” Beca narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, “You better make this worth my while!”

The pair left the car and Beca stood at the front of the building; the giraffe staring down at her, mocking her. So caught up in their staring contest she barely felt Chloe link her arm through hers and drag her into the store.

“Welcome to Toys’r’us!” an entirely too peppy store clerk greeted as they entered, thrusting a shopping basket into Beca’s unexpecting hands, “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

Chloe positively beamed as Beca fixed the store clerk with a hard stare, “This one,” Chloe interjected, gesturing to Beca by wrapping the arm that had been looped through the other girl’s, around her waist, “has got some birthday money to spend!”

Chloe laughed as she felt Beca elbow her in the ribs and drag her away and into the store, “Why in the fucking world are we here?!” Beca asked, eyes shooting around the too bright, loud store soundtracked by the loud chatter and shouts of, ugh, children.

“It’s my niece’s birthday this weekend, I wanted to get her something awesome,” Chloe explained, her eyes sparkling. Of course this place, all rainbows and glitter and bubble-gum pop music was her Mecca.

As they meandered down the first aisle, Beca stopped to pick up the garish toy that had caught her eye, “Trolls are in again?!” she asked incredulously, grimacing at the pink monstrosity grinning maniacally back at her.

Chloe smiled, enjoying Beca’s reaction to this whole situation immensely, “Yeah, they’ve made a new movie. It’s amazing,” she gushed, “Lacey loves Princess Poppy, this is a definite maybe,” she nodded, placing the toy in the basket Beca was dutifully carrying.

“Princess Poppy?!” Beca scoffed, “Jesus, she sounds insufferable.”

Chloe hip checked Beca as she set off down the aisle again, “She’s cute, stop it! You’re such a Branch...”

“Are tree related insults a new thing with the kids?!” Beca called after Chloe, context totally lost on her as she skipped to catch up with her.

Once Beca’s eyes had adjusted to the intense fluorescent lighting and bright colours and she had managed to fade out the dull buzz of excited children, Beca found herself, as was so often the case, caught up in Chloe’s enthusiasm. The pair stood in awe in front of the colossal wall of board games, dumbfounded.

“I swear when I was a kid there was just like, 3 board games, and one of them was Monopoly,” Beca said with a grimace, craning her head back to better see the expanse of games lining the wall in front of them.

Chloe scoffed, “Ok Grandma,” she grinned, “Wanna tell me next about how you used to walk three miles in the snow just to get to school?”

“Shut up loser, I’m younger than you.”

“In years only.”

Beca elbowed Chloe gently before one particular game caught her eye and she plucked it from the shelf to figure out what the hell it was, “’Speak Out’,” Beca quoted, turning the box over, scanning the rules quickly, “Oh my god, Chlo, we have to get this – it looks hilarious!”

Chloe chuckled as she took hold of the box Beca was brandishing in front of her face, “This actually would be fun to play with the girls after a few drinks.”

“Exactly dude!” It wasn’t often Beca let her guard down and allowed herself to free the giddy little loser inside, but 9 out of the 10 times it did happen, Chloe Beale was usually there, “You and I couldn’t be on a team, though. We can already pretty much communicate without using words so we’d have a totally unfair advantage.”

“Totally,” Chloe echoed a little dumbly as Beca basketed the game and continued on through the shop. Chloe wondered sometimes if Beca knew what Chloe was feeling whenever she said things like that. Then Chloe would remember that Beca was an oblivious idiot and of course she had absolutely no clue.

As she rounded the next aisle, Beca spotted a girl, around 5 or 6, alone, desperately trying to reach a little acoustic guitar that was on a shelf just out of her reach.

“Hey,” Beca greeted the girl so as to not startle her before taking the guitar from the shelf and kneeling before the girl, setting the basket down next to her, “Do you play?” Beca asked warmly, her two hands holding out the guitar to the girl.

The girl looked nervously between Beca and the guitar, deciding whether she could trust this stranger. The overriding factor was that said stranger had exactly what she wanted in her hands.

“Thank you,” the girl spoke quietly, gingerly taking the guitar from Beca’s hands, “I never played one before, but my daddy used to.”

Beca watched amused as the girl struggled with how to hold the instrument, and clearly with what it even was. Stretching back onto her feet, Beca grabbed another guitar from the shelf before kneeling in front of the young girl again, “I’m Beca, do you want me to show you?”

As Chloe rounded the corner, she stopped short as she watched Beca and some completely random child start up a jam session in the middle of the aisle. Chloe’s heart warmed as she watched Beca play a few chords and watched the child’s face light up at the sounds coming out of Beca’s guitar. It then got even more adorable as Beca reached forward and pressed her fingers down on the girl’s guitar on the C chord and instructed her to strum all the strings in a row as loudly as she could. The girl squealed as a...version...of a C chord exploded out of her guitar.

Beca was beaming proudly at the girl before an exasperated woman rounded the corner into the aisle, visibly relaxing as she caught sight of the child, “Grace! I thought you were behind me,” she ruffled the girl’s hair and shot Beca an apologetic smile, “I hope she wasn’t bothering you.”

“No!” Beca exclaimed quickly, rising to her feet, grasping the basket again, “No bother at all. It was nice to meet you, Grace.”

Grace clutched her guitar to her chest and her mother shrugged, knowing she’d be fighting a losing battle to ask her to put it back, “Guess we better go pay for that, then?”

“Bye Beca!!” the young girl shouted as she followed her mother to the tills.

Chloe was absolutely speechless. Thinking about it, she had never seen Beca interact with children before – not a lot of them at college, surprisingly. She had, clearly very wrongly, assumed that Beca would be the kind of person who was terrible with kids. Not intentionally, but just not on the right wavelength. And the way she had protested at the prospect of coming to a kids toy shop had further compounded that entirely incorrect opinion. Chloe knew she shouldn’t be surprised where Beca was concerned anymore, the younger girl was constantly breaking all of the rules.

Coming up behind Beca, Chloe wrapped her left arm around her shoulder, her chin resting on her right shoulder, “That was without a doubt the cutest thing I have ever seen,” she practically melted, causing Beca to roll her eyes.

“Psh, it’s a public service,” Beca shrugged Chloe off, trying not to squirm at the feel of warm breath against her ear, “More women in music and all that.”

Chloe had a massive soft spot for soft Beca; even more so for soft Beca masquerading as hard Beca, “Of course, for the good of music,” she played along with narrowed eyes, pressing a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek as she skipped off, leaving the younger girl a blushing mess.

Beca took her time catching up, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. She made a show of looking at all of the kids toy instruments; particularly enjoying the tiny Mickey Mouse drum kit. That would definitely be something she could see herself buying her little toddler in the future. Chloe would be furious.

‘Huh,’ Beca thought to herself, ‘Pretty sure Chloe shouldn’t be featuring in that little thought bubble.’ But she was.

Beca had found herself doing that a lot recently, inserting Chloe into her future scenarios. She knew she should probably stop and unpack that at some point....

After a couple of minutes she realised Chloe had been left unattended in a toy store for entirely too long and would definitely need some adult supervision by now.

Before she could make any moves to find the older girl, she was gliding – literally – from around the corner to where Beca stood. “Dude, what the –” Beca trailed off as Chloe came to a juddering halt in front of her, glancing down to see the older girl was stood on one of those weird segway hoverboard things.

Chloe was beaming as she tilted herself forwards and Beca had to jump out of the way so that she wasn’t taken out, “Isn’t this AMAZING?!”

Beca watched, absolutely bemused, as Chloe did a figure of 8 in front of her, wobbling slightly and almost crashing into a shelf at one point, whilst still maintaining a level of grace that was just so undeniably Chloe.

“Well, at least I know what to get you for Christmas,” Beca quipped, unable to hide the grin as Chloe’s tongue poked out the side of her teeth as she attempted to slow herself down and do a complete 180° turn between shelves so that she could return to where Beca stood.

She must have leaned a little heavily though, because Beca dropped the basket to the ground with a loud clang and started running before her brain had even registered what was about to happen.

Sure enough Chloe was going over and the segway was disappearing from under her feet behind her. Beca hadn’t been far away and so by the time she got to Chloe the girl had only just started stumbling forward, arms outstretched in front of her.

Beca caught Chloe round her middle; winding the younger girl who stumbled back herself but managed to keep the pair of them upright at least.

Chloe braced her own arms on Beca’s shoulders as she righted herself, her gaze on Beca absolutely awestruck, “How on earth did you do that?”

Beca’s cheeks reddened under her friend’s intense gaze, her arms still secured around Chloe’s middle, “I don’t know,” she answered honestly, “I just saw you start to wobble,” she shrugged, nonchalantly.

“Well, you’re my hero,” Chloe gushed, “Thank you,” she pressed forward to Beca’s ear, before leaving another lingering kiss on her cheek (those were happening more frequently these days) and then flouncing off, picking up the basket from the floor as she left.

For the second time that afternoon, Chloe’s lips had left Beca a complete mess, rooted to the spot for minutes before she regained her composure. What was with her today?

Beca could hear the piercing sounds of jarring notes and rounded the corner to be met by the most ridiculous sight.

Chloe was skipping up and down one of those huge piano mats with a toddler. Literally.

Beca watched as they both skipped to either end of the mat, making horribly contrasting notes together, before turning and grinning at each other and meeting back in the middle with a high five.

Beca came to a stop next to a woman who was making heart eyes at the pair who she sincerely hoped was a parent of the young boy. “Mine’s 25, how old is yours?” Beca joked to the woman, not taking her eyes off the goofy pair who were making the most awful racket, but clearly loving it.

The woman laughed as she turned to Beca, “Jake’s 3, and totally enamoured by your girlfriend, sorry.”

Beca’s head whipped round and her eyes widened, “Oh no! I-,” she paused, turning back to Chloe who glanced over to her with a wink and a grin, “I mean, Jake’s way cuter than I am. I don’t stand a chance,” she played along, ignoring the fact her stomach felt like it had done 10 loops on a rollercoaster.

“Jake, buddy, we should go. Say goodbye to-,” the woman paused and leant into Beca, who stage whispered the older girl’s name, “-to Chloe.”

Chloe and Jake shared a dramatic hug and the little boy waved until he was out of sight of the redhead.

“Now who’s cute?” Beca hip checked Chloe as the older girl re-joined her at her side.

Chloe flashed Beca a dazzling smile, “I am. I’m adorable.”

Beca bit her lip, “You are,” she spoke with an over exaggerated sigh, “It pains me to say.”

“No it doesn’t,” Chloe sang, lacing the fingers of her free hand with Beca’s as they continued on.

Beca noticed a new item in the basket in Chloe’s hand, “What you got there?”

Chloe blushed, “Oh, it’s silly, and I kind of wish I could have surprised you,” she began, picking the box out of the basket and handing it to Beca, whose eyes widened in wonder, “But I remember we saw that commercial and you told me how you’d always wanted a Nerf gun as a kid but your mom had told you they were for boys so you never got one,” she bit her lip, “It comes with two – I was gonna hide them for a while and then, when you least expect it, one day you'll come home to find one on your bed and a note from me starting a...play fight?" Chloe furrowed her brow, clearly losing confidence in the idea the more she spoke.

Beca’s heart swelled; Chloe had elaborately planned a cutthroat gun battle just for her, “I...I don’t know what to say.”

Chloe blanched, “Because it’s so totally lame, right? I’ll put them back.”

Chloe tried to take the guns off Beca, who was looking very distant and faraway, but she came back to and grasped the box close to her chest as she realised what Chloe was trying to do, “NO!” she exclaimed loudly, “It’s amazing,” her eyes met Chloe’s, “You’re amazing.”

Chloe positively beamed, such open compliments from Beca were usually hard to come by, “Anything for you, Mitchell,” she shrugged, trying to shake off the heavy tension that had suddenly surrounded them, “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yay!” Beca cheered, leading them to the tills and loading the three items onto the conveyer belt, “Can we go get lunch?”

Chloe ignored Beca as she paid for the items, but her heart skipped as Beca held the bag for her once they were done and immediately held out her other hand for Chloe to hold.

“Where am I taking you to lunch, then, B?” Chloe questioned, squeezing Beca’s hand as they finally left the store and their eyes struggled to adjust back to natural light. Chloe had the benefit of slipping her sunglasses back on.

The way the sunlight shone on Chloe’s hair as she pulled her Ray-Ban’s back over her eyes stopped Beca in her tracks, pulling Chloe to a stop with her.

“What’s up, you ok?” Chloe dropped her glasses to the end of her nose to regard Beca closely over them.

Beca bit her lip, sucking in a deep breath. She realised she was about to do something stupid, but had absolutely nothing within her to stop it, “Ok, don’t freak out,” she warned Chloe, voice wavering.

“Why would I-” Chloe’s breath caught and she stopped as Beca tugged on their joined hands, bringing their bodies flush together, “Oh,” she squeaked, a grin overtaking her face.

Beca grinned, “Yeah ‘oh’,” she murmured, pressing forward until her lips met Chloe’s grin.

Chloe very quickly adjusted, her hand not in Beca’s curling around the younger girl’s neck as she kissed back fervently.

“My god, if I knew all I had to do to get into your pants was bring you to Toys’r’us, we would have come here a long time ago,” Chloe breathed against Beca’s mouth as they parted, their foreheads pressed together.

Beca laughed, “Shut up, nerd,” she scalded, grasping Chloe’s hip and pulling their mouths back together.

Beca licked her way into Chloe’s mouth and hummed happily. Chloe whimpered as Beca took her bottom lip between her teeth, before pulling back. Beca spared a moment to consider how appropriate it was to be making out at the entrance of a Toys’r’us. That thought quickly left her head, though, when Chloe’s hand at the back of her neck gripped tighter and she moaned into the younger girl’s mouth.

Pulling away, Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek, “Screw lunch. Let me take you home, Beca,” she husked into Beca’s ear, before nipping it playfully.

“Yeah?” Beca’s breath hitched, chest heaving.

Chloe pulled away with a grin, eyes sparkling, “Yeah! We have to watch Trolls now I know you haven’t seen it!”

“Wait, what?!” Beca’s lust fog was abruptly lifted as she realised they were not at all on the same wavelength, “Not that obnoxious pink thing?!”

Chloe’s laughter peeled out of her as she pulled Beca back towards her car, “Princess Poppy! And she reminds me of you, so...”

“That’s such an insult – what is it, my pink hair or big nose?!”

“It’s her voice, actually. You’ll see,” Chloe reassured as they got into the car.

Beca shook her head, glancing at Chloe with a mixture of disbelief, and adoration, “We’re not really going back to watch that crap, are we?”

Chloe hummed her confirmation, turning to Beca and fixing her with an intense gaze over her sunglasses, “It’s on Netflix. Thought we could watch it...and chill...” she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Beca’s grin continued the whole way home – she couldn’t believe that fucking giraffe had been her wingman to finally get her the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what any of the stuff referred to is, please shout!


End file.
